Jofra Archer
| club2 = Khulna Titans | year2 = 2017 | club3 = Hobart Hurricanes | year3 = 2017–present | club4 = Quetta Gladiators | year4 = 2018 | club5 = Rajasthan Royals | year5 = 2018–present | hidedeliveries = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = | bat avg1 = | 100s/50s1 = / | top score1 = | deliveries1 = | wickets1 = | bowl avg1 = | fivefor1 = | tenfor1 = | best bowling1 = / | catches/stumpings1 = /– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 13 | runs2 = 13 | bat avg2 = 4.33 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 7* | deliveries2 = 677 | wickets2 = 22 | bowl avg2 = 23.95 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 3/27 | catches/stumpings2 = 4/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 1 | runs3 = – | bat avg3 = – | 100s/50s3 = –/– | top score3 = – | deliveries3 = 24 | wickets3 = 2 | bowl avg3 = 14.50 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/29 | catches/stumpings3 = 0/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 28 | runs4 = 1,003 | bat avg4 = 31.34 | 100s/50s4 = 0/6 | top score4 = 81* | deliveries4 = 5,953 | wickets4 = 131 | bowl avg4 = 23.44 | fivefor4 = 5 | tenfor4 = 1 | best bowling4 = 7/67 | catches/stumpings4 = 19/– | date = 14 July | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/669855.html Cricinfo }} Jofra Chioke Archer (born 1 April 1995) is a Barbadian-born English cricketer who plays for Sussex County Cricket Club. In April 2019, Archer was selected to play for the England cricket team in limited overs fixtures against Ireland and Pakistan. Archer made his international debut for England in May 2019, and was part of the England squad that won the 2019 Cricket World Cup. He then made his Test debut later that summer, against Australia in the 2019 Ashes. Early life and England eligibility Archer has an English father, and British passport, but initially was not eligible to play for England until the winter of 2022. The England and Wales Cricket Board (ECB) rules stated that as he did not live in England until after his 18th birthday, he needed to complete a seven-year residency period. Archer played for West Indies Under-19s three times in 2014, but had signalled his intention to make himself available to England once his residency period was complete. However, in November 2018, the ECB announced a change to its rules, reducing the eligibility period from seven years to three to bring it into line with ICC regulations. Domestic and franchise career On 8 July 2016 he made his first-class debut for Sussex during Pakistan's tour of England. On 24 July 2016, he made his List A debut against Gloucestershire in the 2016 Royal London One-Day Cup. In January 2018, he was bought by the Rajasthan Royals in the 2018 IPL auction for £800,000. On 22 April 2018, against the Mumbai Indians on his Indian Premier League (IPL) debut, he took three wickets and was named the player of the match. On 2 August 2018, during the 2018 t20 Blast match against Middlesex, Archer took a hat-trick in the final over of the game. International career In April 2019, Archer was named in England's squads for the limited overs series against Pakistan and the one-off One Day International (ODI) against Ireland. He made his ODI debut for England against Ireland on 3 May 2019. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut for England against Pakistan on 5 May 2019. Archer was not included in England's preliminary squad for the 2019 Cricket World Cup. Former England cricketer Andrew Flintoff said he would drop "anyone" from the squad to include Archer. On 21 May 2019, England finalised their squad for the World Cup, with Archer named in the final fifteen-man team. England went on to win the Cricket World Cup, with Archer bowling the Super Over, after the match ended in a tie in the final against New Zealand.< Following the World Cup, the International Cricket Council (ICC) named Archer as the rising star of the squad. The ICC also included Archer in their CWC2019 Team of the Tournament, praising his new ball bowling and his bowling at the death of the innings. In July 2019, the England and Wales Cricket Board (ECB) named Archer in England's fourteen-man Test squad for the first match of the 2019 Ashes series. However, he was omitted from England's final eleven for the match, after continuing rehabilitation from an injury. Archer was again named in the twelve-man squad for the second Ashes Test, and made his Test debut in the match. External links *Jofra Archer at ESPNcricinfo Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:England Test cricketers Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Twenty20 International cricketers